Violetsbane Chapter 12
(Violet PoV) "And you want to hear another great thing about me?" Delmar asked us, not caring about our subtle protests against it. "Good! Now, once I was in the desert of Neksdor..." I leaned over in Holly's direction. "Get him to shut up!" I whispered through gritted teeth. Holly shook her head. "I don't wanna get beheaded today, Violet." Holly quickly replied. "You might want to, but I definitely don't." Is Delmar that bad...? If so, then wow. I'm going to move back home once he becomes King of Neksdor. Luckily I don't live anywhere near Neksdor, so that's a plus. Delmar kept talking about his greatest feats, which we could all tell that they weren't real. Next he started talking about how he defeated the great tyrant who used to used to torture the residents of Neksdor, Brokenfire. Delmar also talked about how Brokenfire and a female resident of Neksdor Town had a quote on quote- "disgusting half-blooded child". Holly just sighed and looked down at her feet. OH. That's what she meant. "But I'm not him..." Holly murmured in a soft voice, soft enough so Delmar couldn't hear her. Tristan seemed to notice Holly's sorrow demeanor, so he walked next to her, comforting her. Holly's aura felt upset and angry right now. Tristan's felt comforting, but once I looked deeper, I could tell there was a sense of despair and shame. Why was he so upset? Has he always felt this way? I'm actually still on Silverfire's back, by the way. He might've forgotten I'm up here, to be completely honest. Silverfire isn't very good at remembering anything or anyone that well. He was talking to Spiritmask, who was telling Silverfire about his plans to one day become friends with everyone in Miitopia. I could tell that Spiritmask was serious when he said that. "I've already made a good start, too!" Spiritmask cheered. "There's a really funny prisoner in the castle dungeon who likes talking to me! She's my friend!" "Correction: Although insulting you is fun, it is not funny in itself. And she only talks to you because you're the only one who she can talk to. Because no one else goes down there but you." Delmar growled at him. "Besides, she's the only prisoner we have anyways..." "Delmar, Hazey is my friend, and I'm sure she enjoys talking to me too!" Spiritmask spat. I would never have guessed that the Prince of Neksdor would love talking to people in jail. And also, he calls the girl down there Hazey? That is hilarious and so cute! I doubt she likes it, though. "Because she's pretty much really nice to me, so she doesn't yell at me when I call her Hazey." "Yeah, right." Delmar rolled his eyes. "Since you're all such slow imbeciles, I'll go ahead!" He charged forward, only to run into a large bird/lion creature with eyes on its wings. I think I know what creature this is. It's a griffin, one of the most ferocious creatures that Dark Lord's ever made. How do I know this? I read a book at the last inn we were at. The griffin smacked Delmar in the face with its large wings, and I internally willed it to do it again. But then again, King Ryan said to bring him back ALIVE... I jumped of off Silverfire's back. Me and the rest of the team took out our weapons and charged for the griffin. I threw one of my daggers at the griffin, distracting it from Delmar. Tristan attacked it using one of his newer skills, Spin Slash. He looked at Holly after he attacked it, with a hopeful expression on his face. Holly smiles at him and nods. Silverfire casts the lightning spell on the griffin, causing it to wince in pain. It lunged towards Silverfire, ready to attack him. Suddenly Spiritmask jumped in front of him, taking the blow. Silverfire looked at him in shock. Spiritmask just took the attack for him, and he barely even knows him. He weakly smiled, in pain due to the brute force of the griffin's attack. "Thank you, Spiritmask." Silverfire breathed. Spiritmask nodded, still in pain. Holly ran up to him and healed Spiritmask's wounds, and then I noticed Tristan sneaking from behind it, ready to attack it with his sword. He struck the back of the griffin's head, making it turn swiftly on him. Rushing forward, I jumped up into the air to attack using my skill called Whirlwind Blades. Multiple wounds appeared on the griffin as I hit it again and again. The griffin then lashed its tail at my face, knocking me backwards into Tristan. "S-Sorry, bud." I apologized to him. He nodded and then gestured for me to get up. Running over to the griffin again, I tried to steal an HP Banana because my health was getting pretty low. It smacked me again, this time towards where Holly was. She was just finishing healing Silverfire. I landed right next to her after Silverfire got up again. Holding onto my dagger, I attempted to get up. Holly placed her hand on my arm. "Violet, no. I can heal you." I shook off her arm. "No! I can do it myself!" I shot back at her. Holly grumbled something to herself, and got up as well. She sighed in a rather sulky fashion and barely even tried to attack the griffin. What was she doing? It easily was able to knock her away from it, leaving a bruise on her face. Spiritmask ran over to Holly and sang her a song of some sort. She smiled a little, and she looked much happier than before. I then saw Delmar looking angry and jealous. Well, that serves him right. He shouldn't've charged into it in the first place. "Hmph! Looks like it's time for me to step in!" He huffed. What? He's just going to get himself killed- actually, that wouldn't be a bad thing. Delmar didn't even do anything, though, making him a good distraction. The griffin lunged towards him and then Spiritmask jumped in front of Delmar, taking the hit. Delmar looked shocked. "W-Why would you do that, you imbecile?! You could've gotten even more seriously injured!" Delmar yelled at him, a hint of concern in his voice. Spiritmask looked back at Delmar. "Brothers should always look out for each other, no matter what." Wow, even with Spiritmask having a horrible brother like that, he's too kind to let him get hurt? That's some dedication, I must say. Delmar weakly nodded, to shocked to process the situation at hand. Silverfire and Tristan were fighting next to each other side by side, attacking the griffin by one of them attacking it until the griffin attacked the attacker, and then the other started attacking it, confusing the griffin. I never thought I'd see the day when they'd work together like that. With the last hit they landed on it together, the griffin disappeared, leaving a pair of eyes to float back to their owner. "Whew...that was a doozy!" Tristan sighed. In a way, he's right. I saw Silverfire panting, probably out of breath. He smiled at me, making me smile back awkwardly and blush immensely. I love it when he smiles at me. Someone's hand touched my shoulder. "Violet, you can drool over Silverfire later. Right now we've got to escort dumb-dumb over there to Greenhorne Castle." Holly reminded me. I don't DROOL over Silverfire! H-He just makes me drift into daydreams a lot. "Hey! What did you just call me?" Delmar growled. Holly stiffened immediately. "N-NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Holly called over to him. Delmar glowered her some more. "That's what I thought." He pointed over in the direction of Greenhorne Castle. "Now onward, group of imbeciles! To my Princess Sandee!" Delmar ran off to the Castle, leaving us behind. I turned to my team, who was pissed off with him as well. "Who's in favor of stabbing him the back? Literally." Everyone raised their hands except for Spiritmask. "You know, if you do that all four of you would be thrown in prison." Spiritmask told us in a pissed tone of voice. Silverfire rolled his eyes. "I'm SO SCARED of being thrown in prison. Just...AAAHHH." Silverfire retorted slowly, trying to prove his point. Spiritmask huffed and stomped forward to catch up with his brother. Holly just stared at Silverfire. "Seriously, dude? None of that was necessary. Like, at all." Holly hissed in a low voice. Silverfire ignored her. "Whatever. Let's just go to Greenhorne Castle." He muttered. Are they going to start fighting again? (Silverfire PoV; Skip to Greenhorne Castle) I followed Violet, Tristan and Holly into the doors of Greenhorne Castle, which were just left open. That's odd. Wouldn't that serious soldier be in front of it asking for our ids for the millionth time? It was pitch black in there, and I could hear the sounds of clashing weapons. We ran forward to see an enemy with glowing yellow eyes stuck onto it and holding a pitchfork. It was an Imp, one of the most loyal monsters to serve the Dark Lord. Violet immediately threw one of her daggers at it. The Imp winced in pain and then disappeared. What was that? We all looked over to Violet with a questioning glare. "I over-trained last night. Heh heh..." Violet chuckled softly. I guess I can't hold it against her. She's naturally cautious, so it makes sense for her to do that. I'm just worried if she's over doing it. What if something bad happens because she keeps training by herself? Tristan and Holly didn't say anything, but they kept giving Violet suspicious glares. It was mostly Holly, though. We kept walking to the throne room while checking the halls for more Imps. There was one other besides the one that attacked us, but we defeated it as easily as the last. Soon we entered the throne room, seeing the King about to be attacked by a...bigger Imp. Yeah, that's what I'll call it until someone rudely corrects me. Tristan lunged towards the bigger Imp with his sword and hit it in the chest. It smacked him with it's pitchfork, causing him to wince with pain. "Tristan!" Holly cried, running towards Tristan. She immediately cast Cure on him and hugged him. Both of them were blushing profusely. Holly then whacked the bigger Imp with her staff. The bigger Imp easily shook her off and glared at me and Violet. It looked torn for a second, but then started to make a reddish black circle with it's pitchfork in my direction. It then striked the middle, splitting it in half. Suddenly my head started hurting. It felt like with each second I was dying and losing myself as the pain endured. My hands started to morph into long, slim paws with sharp talons at the end. No. I can't let them see. Howling with pain, I stabbed myself in the face with the sharp talons to stop with the transformation. I sunk them in further, doing it deep enough to knock myself out. The last thing I heard before passing out was Violet screaming my name over and over again... (Tristan PoV) "SILVERFIRE!" Violet screeched while shaking his body wildly. Her eyes were on the brink of tears, anger and confusing both shining in her eyes. Oh Bright Scar. I can't help but feel bad, even though I never understood why Violet liked him so much. She glanced up to look at the Naughty Imp. Violet was pissed off now. Tears falling down her cheeks, she rushed up to it stabbed it in the middle of its face. It disappeared, leaving the face to go back to its owner. Holly shared a concerned glance with me. "Go help Silverfire, I'll check on Violet." I ordered her. She nodded and ran over to Silverfire, who was bleeding nearby his eyes. The claw mark on his face wasn't there before, so where did it come from...? Running over to Violet, I called out to her as she now sat on the ground crying. "Violet. Please look at me." I whispered gently, trying as hard as I could not to provoke her. She turned to me, tears falling down onto her clothes. "Holly's going to help Silverfire, alright?" She sniffed. "I know, but I feel so helpless...I didn't do anything to help him..." I stroked her cheek with my hand, also wiping away the streams of tears. "T-Tristan..." Violet murmured. I didn't expect it, but I lunged towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Quickly breaking away, I expected her to yell at me. "W-Why...?" She asked, in a tiny daze. I sighed. "V-Violet, I know we'd never work out and that you have a thing for Silverfire, but..." I never wanted to say this. But if I don't say it, then that the truth will never be known. "The truth is, I think you're an awesome person who deserves the world. Don't beat yourself up because of this mistake, I think you're doing the best you can so far." Violet looked floored. "I-I didn't think..." She stammered. Violet shook her head. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Tristan, I...I...thanks. You're a good friend, and this is completely unrelated but you haven't seem to have noticed, but Holly does seem to want to get closer with you." Wait, is she saying Holly likes me? "D-Do you mean...?" I whispered, looking over in Holly's direction. Holly was done healing Silverfire, and he was just starting to wake up. We shared a brief look for a moment. Her green eyes shone with admiration, and it'd just hit me that Holly's liked me for a while now. Huh. I guess she's learned from her and Silverfire. "Ooooohhhhh." "Yeah, 'ooooohhhhh' is right. You'd best get up now, buddy. I need to see Silverfire." Violet immediately rushed over to Silverfire, happiness highlighting her amber gaze on him. I walked over to Holly, who was blushing immensely when she saw me come closer. "H-Hey, um, Tristan...can I tell you something really important?" Holly asked in the softest voice possible. I think I already know what it is. "I-I...love you." Knowing Holly, she'll be devastated if I said I don't feel the same. She's already fallen for Silverfire and was rejected. To be honest, even if I don't feel the same, I don't want her to be all upset about it. "I'm glad you feel the same way, Holly." I lied, smiling and trying to keep myself under control. "I love you too." Oh Bright Scar, it hurt saying that and making Holly think I feel the same. But I can't say the truth, or else Holly will be so upset and it'll be my fault. And it hurts when Holly's upset. Holly perked up. "R-Really? You feel the same too?" She whispered incredulously. I nodded as realistically as I could. "You know Tristan, I wouldn't mind going into a relationship now, if you don't mind." Is she saying that she wants to start dating? Is that what she's saying?" I smiled at her. "I don't mind at all, Holly." She didn't seem to notice what I said anyways. "Then we're officially a thing." Holly purred. She fluttered her eyes dreamily, happy that she could now act like this in front of me. "And also, Tristan- has anyone ever told you how muscular you are? Because I could just eat you up~!" That's to be expected if you're a warrior, lazy or not. You've always gotta be prepared to draw your sword, to defend anyone or to do anything combat related. That's the only reason I am muscular. Otherwise things would be different. "Hey, come on guys." Violet called for us. We looked up to see Violet and Silverfire waiting for us. "Let's check on Princess Sandee. The Dark Lord might've attacked her, too!" We rushed into the Princess's chambers to see Princess Sandee and Felix faceless, Prince Delmar cowering in the corner of the room and Prince Spiritmask glaring at a dark and shadowy figure. Mapleshade. Category:Violetsbane Chapters